¡Comienzan las aventuras!
Este es el primer Opening de Tribes War. Letra Español Hay que prepararse, que comienzan. Aquí llegan, con prisa y sin pausa. Ahora hay que aprovecharlas, no lo dudes y vente. ¿Preparado?¿Listo?¡Ya! ¡Todo el mundo arriba! ¡Hacia la aventura! ¡Hacia lo desconocido! ¡No lo dudes y venteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ahora no te eches atrás, contra todo podremos. Sólo has de confiar...un poco en mí. Si juntos estamos... Y peleamos... No nos rendimos... ¡Seguro está que ganamos! ¡No creas que no! ¡Si estamos juntos, nada nos para! ¡Y si además, peleamos, unidos! ¡Suma eso, y el resultado es la victoria! ¡Todo el mundo arriba! ¡Hacia la aventura! ¡Hacia lo desconocido! ¡No lo dudes y venteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Todo el mundo arriba! ¡Hacia la aventura! ¡Hacia lo desconocido! ¡No lo dudes y venteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ahora no te eches atrás, contra todo podremos. Sólo has de confiar...un poco en mí. Si juntos estamos... Y peleamos... No nos rendimos... ¡Seguro está que ganamos! ¡No creas que no! ¡Si estamos juntos, nada nos para! ¡Y si además, peleamos, unidos! ¡Suma eso, y el resultado es la victoria! ¡Todo el mundo arriba! ¡Hacia la aventura! ¡Hacia lo desconocido! ¡No lo dudes y venteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Japonés あなたが準備する必要があり、彼らが開始。 急いで、残りせずにここに来る。 を活用するために今我々が持っている、躊躇と来ることはありません。 準備はできましたか？準備ができて、行く！ 誰もアップ！ 冒険に向けて！ 未知の世界へ！ ためらうとventeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeはいけない！ 今、私たちができるすべてのに対して、バックダウンしないでください。 あなたは、私だけを信頼する必要があります...少し。 一緒にした場合、私たち... そして我々は戦う... 我々は降伏しません... 勝つこと間違いなしです！ 考えてはいけない！ 私たちが一緒にいる場合は、何も停止することはありません！ そして、我々は戦った場合、一緒に！ それを追加し、結果は勝利です！ 誰もアップ！ 冒険に向けて！ 未知の世界へ！ ためらうとventeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeはいけない！ 誰もアップ！ 冒険に向けて！ 未知の世界へ！ ためらうとventeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeはいけない！ 今、私たちができるすべてのに対して、バックダウンしないでください。 あなたは、私だけを信頼する必要があります...少し。 一緒にした場合、私たち... そして我々は戦う... 我々は降伏しません... 勝つこと間違いなしです！ 考えてはいけない！ 私たちが一緒にいる場合は、何も停止することはありません！ そして、我々は戦った場合、一緒に！ それを追加し、結果は勝利です！ 誰もアップ！ 冒険に向けて！ 未知の世界へ！ ためらうとventeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeはいけない！ Japonés Romanizado Anata ga junbi suru hitsuyō ga ari, karera ga kaishi. Isoide, nokori sezu ni koko ni kuru. O katsuyō suru tame ni ima wareware ga motte iru, chūcho to kuru koto wa arimasen. Junbi wa dekimashita ka? Junbi ga dekite, iku! Dare mo appu! Bōken ni mukete! Michi no sekai e! Tamerau to venteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee wa ikenai! Ima, watashitachi ga dekiru subete no ni taishite, bakku daun shinaide kudasai. Anata wa, watashidake o shinrai suru hitsuyō ga arimasu... Sukoshi. Issho ni shita baai, watashitachi... Soshite wareware wa tatakau... Wareware wa kōfuku shimasen... Katsu koto machigainashidesu! Kangaete wa ikenai! Watashitachi ga issho ni iru baai wa, nani mo teishi suru koto wa arimasen! Soshite, wareware wa tatakatta baai, issho ni! Sore o tsuika shi, kekka wa shōridesu! Dare mo appu! Bōken ni mukete! Michi no sekai e! Tamerau to venteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee wa ikenai! Dare mo appu! Bōken ni mukete! Michi no sekai e! amerau to venteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee wa ikenai! Ima, watashitachi ga dekiru subete no ni taishite, bakku daun shinaide kudasai. Anata wa, watashidake o shinrai suru hitsuyō ga arimasu... Sukoshi. Issho ni shita baai, watashitachi... Soshite wareware wa tatakau... Wareware wa kōfuku shimasen... Katsu koto machigainashidesu! Kangaete wa ikenai! Watashitachi ga issho ni iru baai wa, nani mo teishi suru koto wa arimasen! Soshite, wareware wa tatakatta baai, issho ni! Sore o tsuika shi, kekka wa shōridesu! Dare mo appu! Bōken ni mukete! Michi no sekai e! Tamerau to venteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee wa ikenai! Inglés You have to prepare, they start. Here come with haste and without rest. Now we have to take advantage, do not hesitate and come. Ready? Ready, go! Everybody up! Towards the adventure! Into the Unknown! Do not hesitate and venteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Now do not back down, against all we can. You only have to trust me ... a little. If together we ... And we fight ... We will not surrender ... Is sure to win! Do not think! If we are together, nothing will stop! And if we fought, together! Add that, and the result is the victory! Everybody up! Towards the adventure! Into the Unknown! Do not hesitate and venteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Everybody up! Towards the adventure! Into the Unknown! Do not hesitate and venteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Now do not back down, against all we can. You only have to trust me ... a little. If together we ... And we fight ... We will not surrender ... Is sure to win! Do not think! If we are together, nothing will stop! And if we fought, together! Add that, and the result is the victory! Everybody up! Towards the adventure! Into the Unknown! Do not hesitate and venteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Animación Primero Fugo está tumbado en el desierto, boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, pero de pronto abre los ojos repentinamente y se levanta, se da la vuelta y sonriente ve a Wolf, León y Flytrain. Se van acercando a cámara lenta, fotograma a fotograma, y saltan. Entonces Fugo aparece luchando contra Blastoise, éste usa Hidrobomba pero Fugo lo esquiva y lo lanza lejos con Ultrapuño. Luego sale León contra Aggron, este le intenta pisar varias veces pero León lo esquiva huyendo como un loco y de repente salta y le derriba con al Espada de Agua. Cambia la escena y sale el templo donde Dialga suelta un horrible rugido. Flytrain se lanza hacia el pero es derribado, y justo cuando va a caer vienen los demás, le empujan y todos golpean envuelven en polvo a Dialga. Se desvanece la nube y sale Dialga Full Power que empieza a machacarles a rayos, pero entonces Fugo, con muchas heridas le derrota de un golpe cargado de Fuego y PokéHaki. Luego sale el atardecer en la Tribu del Bicho y Vespiquen relajada, pero llegan todos corriendo y la aplastan. Delante aparecen Van Zarsell, La Sombra en todas sus formas, varios PPF-01 y, oculta dando la espalda al fondo del todo, un Gallade Shiny. En ese momento Fugo y los demás se miran decididos, toman pose y se lanzan a ellos. Entonces se congela la imagen con ellos en el aire a punto de atacar a los antes nombrados y en el cielo la sombra de Fugo Monstruo. Datos Episodios: 1-20 Anterior: Ninguno. Siguiente: Nuevo mundo. Categoría:MaxTai Categoría:Tribes War Categoría:Canciones de Tribes War Categoría:Canciones de series Categoría:Openings de series Categoría:Openings de Tribes War